To Be The Best
by SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan
Summary: Ash always wanted to test himself against the best and meeting Cynthia and seeing her decimate Paul piqued his interest. We all know that Pikachu is the only Pokémon that Ash keeps when he goes to a different region but what if he had two more. Lucario and a legendary. Ash/Cynthia. Rayshipping. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ simple as that. Time travel from chapter 3.
1. Those That Were Kept Hidden

**Ash always wanted to test himself against the best and meeting Cynthia and seeing her decimate Paul piqued his interest. We all know that Pikachu is the only Pokémon that Ash keeps when he goes to a different region but what if he had two more. Lucario and a legendary.**

Ages  
Cynthia 20  
Brock 22  
Ash 17  
Dawn 15  
Paul 16

Disclaimer – I don't own Pokémon all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

_"Telepathy"_

*expression*

_Flashback_  
**  
**Chapter 1** –**Those That Were Kept Hidden****

Ash was watching Cynthia as she healed Paul's Pokémon. They had suffered a total beat down and couldn't even beat one of her Pokémon. Cynthia wore a black coat tied under her bust, loose black pants and a tight black top with a V-neck which started just under her bust. In addition to this she wore unique black hair clips with a yellow coloured band near the end of it. Her coat had fur around her wrists and neck. She had creamy skin, lavender eyes and blonde hair. Cynthia was one metre and sixty centimetres tall.

Ash put his cap back on. It featured a blue arch and dot on a black section which started from the back of his cap and came to the front. The visor and sides of the hat were red. He wore blue jeans, dark green fingerless gloves with a lighter green section around his wrists. In addition to this he wore a black shirt which hada yellow V-like section across his abdomen with white shoulders and a blue collar. He had dark black hair and dark brown eyes. Ash was slightly taller than Cynthia being one metre and seventy centimetres tall.

Ash walked outside the Pokémon centre and looked at the sky, thinking to himself.

"This is a great opportunity to test myself." Thought Ash.

"She is the champion of this league if I can beat her it would help bring me that much closer to my goal." Ash rationalised.

Ash nodded to himself now convinced that he would challenge Cynthia.

_-line break-_

Cynthia was sitting on a seat in the Pokémon centre thinking about her recent battle. She was rather disappointed with Paul as he couldn't see the true worth of all his Pokémon.  
"Too bad he couldn't be more like that boy Ash. He gets it and has a strong bond with his Pokémon." Thought Cynthia.

'Cynthia.' Said a voice.

Cynthia turned around to see who had spoken and ended up looking into Ash's eyes.

"Hmm he's cute too." Thought Cynthia.

'Cynthia I was wondering if you wouldn't mind having a three-on-three Pokémon battle with me tomorrow.' Said Ash.

Cynthia raised an eyebrow at this as she knew that he saw her beat Paul with just Garchomp.

'Hmm well they did just discover the lustrous orb but I guess I can spare a day, challenge accepted.' Replied Cynthia with a smile.

'Thanks but I just request that we go somewhere secluded and have this battle just between us with no referee. I have no intention of cheating but there are... certain Pokémon that I don't want revealed to anyone.' Requested Ash.

Cynthia frowned but nodded nonetheless.

'Trust me all will be clear when you see that last members of my team.' Said Ash secretively before walking away.

_-line break-_

Ash after walking away proceeded to go into the woods. He took out two Poké-balls one was an ultra-ball and the other was a master-ball.

'Come on out Lucario, Rayquaza.' Said Ash as he threw both balls in the air.

Out of the ultra-ball emerged a bipedal, jackal-like Pokémon, with fur that was predominantly blue and black. It possessed a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It possessed cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that appeared to resemble shorts. Lucario stood on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It has four small black appendages on its head, which rise when Lucario reads or manipulates aura.

From the master-ball emerged a large, mostly green, serpent-like creature with red-tipped, rudder-like wings on its shoulders and down its body, and similarly-patterned fins on the tip of its tail. Yellow ring-like symbols ran across the length of Rayquaza's body and it had an additional yellow ring on top of its head. Rayquaza had two limbs with three-clawed carpals, and two long, flat, horn-like structures on its head, with two smaller horns below them. Rayquaza had a prominent gum line, with only two discernible fangs on the tip of its upper snout; the other teeth seem to be covered completely by gum tissue. It had small, yellow eyes with black pupils.

_"Well guys_ _we've got a battle tomorrow, we're going to be facing off against the champion of this region. Do you think you're up for it?" said Ash telepathically to Lucario and Rayquaza._

"Of course master Ash." Replied Lucario.

"You insult me, I'm always ready for a battle." Scoffed Rayquaza.

Thanks to Ash's aura he could communicate telepathically with all his Pokémon but only Rayquaza, Lucario and Pikachu could respond in kind due to their extremely close bond.

_"Calm down Rayquaza." Said Pikachu from atop Ash's shoulder._

"Thanks Pikachu. Now I just wanted to make sure you guys are ready as the champion is really strong." Said Ash.

"Have no fear master Ash we shall win." Said Lucario.

"Now that's what I want to hear." Said Ash while nodding.

Ash then pulled out his ultra and master balls again and sucked Lucario and Rayquaza back in respectively.

'Well, shall we Pikachu?' said Ash.

'Pika pi.' Replied Pikachu while nodding.

_-line break-_

Ash had slept comfortably and was fully prepared for his battle with Cynthia. He grabbed the ultra and master-ball containing Lucario and Rayquaza.

'Well Pikachu ready to go?' asked Ash having showered and dressed.

Pikachu nodded instead of responding verbally and quickly climbed up onto Ash's shoulder.

Ash walked outside the Pokémon centre and stood off to the right waiting for Cynthia. Cynthia came down after a short while and Ash proceeded to walk back into the woods that he entered yesterday with Cynthia following. Ash stopped walking when he arrived at a clearing in the woods.

'So Cynthia as agreed a three-on-three Pokémon battle which continues until either trainer no longer has any Pokémon left to battle, substitutions are allowed.' Stated Ash.

Cynthia just nodded to show she agreed with the terms.

'Very well. You may select your Pokémon first.' Said Ash.

'Glaceon.' Said Cynthia as she threw out a Pokéball.

A Glaceon emerged. Its fur was a light-blue colour, with diamond-shaped patterns on its back, tail and ears in a darker shade of blue. Glaceon also had diamond-like shapes on its forehead.

_"Are you ready Pikachu?" said Ash Telepathically._

"Yep I'm ready." Said Pikachu telepathically as he came down from Ash's shoulder and stood ready to battle.  
  
'Pikachu huh, so using your starter I see.' Commented Cynthia.

Ash merely nodded. A wind blew through the area with a leaf hovering over the centre of the field. Both watched the leaf until it hit the ground and as if an unspoken rule this marked the beginning of the battle.

'Glaceon Shadow Ball.' Ordered Cynthia.

'Pikachu Electro Ball.' Countered Ash.

Both Pokémon formed an energy ball, purple for Glaceon and yellow for Pikachu. Both attacks collided and caused a small explosion throwing up dust.

'Pikachu Quick Attack.' Said Ash quickly.

'Pika pika.' Said Pikachu before quickly running forward dashing from left to right. Pikachu tore through the dust cloud and surprised Glaceon who was sent back by the attack.

'Glaceon Ice Beam.' Said Cynthia.

Glaceon formed a bright blue ball near its mouth which was laced with ice before it unleashed a beam straight at Pikachu. Pikachu was hit by the beam and sent back near Ash.

_"Are you okay Pikachu?" said Ash telepathically in worry._

"Yeah that attack just caught me off guard." Replied Pikachu.

"Okay use Thunderbolt and when Glaceon dodges follow it up with Iron Tail." Ordered Ash.  
  
Pikachu nodded and charged up a Thunderbolt.

'PikaCHUUUU.' Shouted Pikachu.

Cynthia raised an eyebrow as she never saw Ash make a command.

'Glaceon Barrier.' Said Cynthia.

Glaceon formed a green mirror-like barrier which protected it from the Thunderbolt.

Pikachu then charged and followed up with an Iron Tail.

Glaceon was sent back and struggled to remain standing.

'Now Pikachu use Volt Tackle.' Said Ash.

'Pika pika pika pika.' Said Pikachu rapidly as he was enveloped in a mass of golden lightning and charged at Glaceon.

Glaceon had no time to raise a defence and was sent back and knocked out.

'Good work Glaceon.' Said Cynthia as she returned her Glaceon.

Ash looked at Pikachu and saw he looked exhausted.

'Pikachu that's enough.' Said Ash.

Pikachu nodded and climbed back on Ash's shoulder.

Cynthia was rather surprised at the great care Ash was taking with his Pokémon.

'You surprise me Ash.' Said Cynthia.

'Well, surprises are a good thing and you will find I am full off them.' Said Ash with a wink and a grin.

Cynthia blushed a little but it was not noticeable.

'Hmm let's see, Gastrodon, you turn.' Said Cynthia as she threw a Pokéball.

Gastrodon was a moderate-sized giant slug and was pink and had a brown shell. In addition to this its head had three white circular dots.

Ash pulled out his ultra-ball.  
_"Ready Lucario." Said Ash._

"Of course master." Replied Lucario.

Ash threw the ball and Lucario emerged.

'Gastrodon Sludge Bomb.' Ordered Cynthia.

'Lucario Dragon Pulse.' Said Ash.

The purple sludge collided with the silvery-white beam and cancelled each other out.

'Earthquake.' both trainers said at the same time the ground started to shake and rocks were dislodged. Both Pokémon were shaken up but relatively unharmed.

_"Lucario use __Psychic__ on the rocks and send them at Gastrodon then attack with Aura Sphere." said Ash._

Lucario followed the command quickly and Gastrodon was taken down.

Cynthia returned Gastrodon to its ball and brought out her last Pokémon, Garchomp.

Garchomp was dark blue, with a red underbelly that went from the middle of its abdomen, to its jaws, and then to the undersides of its arms. Underneath the red is a gold diamond shape as well a gold cross on its snout. Garchomp had appendages that resemble jets, planes and hammerhead sharks; its four fins, one on each arm, one dorsal fin and another on its tail resemble a shark tailfin; horns that resemble jet engines rest on its head, resembling a hammerhead. It has spikes on its hind limbs and arms as well as sharp claws. Its eyes have black sclera and gold-coloured irises.

'Lucario that's enough, you did well.' Said Ash.

_"Thank you master." Said Lucario._

'Well Cynthia you brought out your last so I think it's time I bring out mine.' Said Ash as he pulled out his master-ball.

"A master-ball. What on earth did he catch that would require a master-ball." Thought Cynthia in shock.

'Come on out.' Said Ash as he threw the ball.

A seven metre long green reptile-like dragon came out.

"NO WAY. IT CAN'T BE." Thought Cynthia is awe, shock and a bit of fear.

'Rayquaza.' Said Ash.

Rayquaza roared ready for battle.

__


	2. Rayquaza

**Thanks for the feedback I was pleasantly surprised by all the reviews, favourites and alerts I got that I had to update this story even if my Naruto one is still my main focus. I hope you like the new chapter and please read the note at the bottom as I can't continue without your opinion, but anyway on with the story.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
**_**Update. I fixed up my grammar due to some urging and have come to a decision. I will most like show the Gym battles, either in a flashback or a chapter which quickly time skips through them. Key events, like team galactic stuff, legendaries and so on will be shown after all I hinted that he may get more legendaries (MASSIVE HINT). Enjoy.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan**__  
__  
_Disclaimer – I don't own Pokémon all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

_"Telepathy"_

*expression*

_Flashback_  
**  
**Chapter 2** –**Rayquaza

'Rayquaza, Extreme Speed.' Commanded Ash.

Rayquaza rushed at Garchomp and slammed into her.

Cynthia snapped out of her shock and quickly assessed the situation.

'Garchomp, Dragon Claw.' Said Cynthia.

Garchomp roared as her claw was enveloped in purple energy. Garchomp charged at Rayquaza and slashed at its head. Rayquaza brought its tail forward and blocked the slash.

'Rayquaza quickly use Outrage.' Said Ash.

Rayquaza begun to form golden flame like orbs around its body which spiralled around it. Rayquaza then dashed at Garchomp and slammed into her as the flame like orbs struck it.

'No Garchomp! Use Dig quickly.' Said Cynthia in worry.

Garchomp cried out in pain from the attack, but still managed to get underground.

'Rayquaza, Rest.' Said Ash calmly.

Rayquaza closed its eyes and napped.

"Ugh Garchomp got hit full on by that attack." Thought Cynthia in worry.

_"Rayquaza wake up and fly, up into the sky." Said Ash telepathically._

"No problem." Responded Rayquaza before flying up into the clouds.  
  
'Garchomp come out of the ground and use Dragon Rush.' Said Cynthia.__

Garchomp burst from the ground and flew at Rayquaza. The two appendages on its head started to glow light blue. Then, its body became enveloped in a light blue aura with the same colour as it charged into the sky after Rayquaza.

_"Rayquaza, meet Garchomp head on with Extreme speed." commanded Ash through their link._

Garchomp charged at Rayquaza while Rayquaza burst from the clouds and started to develop green streaks in the air around it.

They slammed into each other and a bright bluish-green bubble formed around them both before bursting.

Garchomp and Rayquaza were both free falling. Garchomp slammed into the ground, while Rayquaza pulled up at the very last minute and caused a cloud of dust to cover the area.

When the dust cleared Garchomp was knocked out while Rayquaza was floating in front of Ash.

'Looks like I won huh Cynthia.' Commented Ash.

Cynthia was visibly shocked at the turn of events, being beaten in a three-on-three battle so easily and being unable to beat any of Ash's Pokémon. She stood there with her eyes slightly wide and her mouth open in disbelief.

_"Uh guys, is she dead or something?" asked Ash seeing Cynthia not respond in the slightest._

"Ha! Sometimes you say things that make me ashamed that I let you capture me." Said Rayquaza in amusement.  
_  
"I think, she is just deeply shocked that she lost, considering she is this region's champion and you, to date, only have two badges." Said Pikachu._

"Master we can't just leave her like this." Pointed out Lucario.

'Fine here goes.' Said Ash as he walked over to Cynthia until he was standing right in front of her.

'Cynthia, snap out of it.' Said Ash as he waved his hands in front of her face.

Ash then grabbed Cynthia by the shoulders and shook her.

'Guys I'm getting worried here.' Said Ash.

_"Well you could give her a kiss. I remember hearing that worked on someone." Said Pikachu._

"Can't believe I'm relying on a fairytale." Thought Ash deeply sighing.

'Well here goes I guess.' Said Ash as he lent forward and pressed his lips to Cynthia's. Cynthia continued to stand there in shock before she pushed her lips forward, surprising Ash who broke the kiss off.

Cynthia blinked and looked at Ash who had a slight blush.

'Uh sorry 'bout that Cynthia but you were, well frozen and no matter what I did you didn't snap out of it. So I figured if it worked for Snow White uh.' Said Ash scratching the side of his face with his index finger.

Cynthia was surprised that she was shocked to such an extent and then blushed, realising that she had been kissed by Ash. She cleared her throat and suppressed most of her blush.

'Well, uh, thanks for that.' Said Cynthia awkwardly.

'Anyway, congratulations on your victory.' Said Cynthia.

'Thanks.' Replied Ash with a nod.

'Although, how did you get Rayquaza?' asked Cynthia.

'That is one long story. Are you sure you have the time for it?' asked Ash.

'Sure.' Said Cynthia as she sat down and leant back against a tree.

'Well it all started when I was exploring Sky Pillar.' Began Ash.

_-line break-_

_Flashback_

_-line break-  
_  
_'Boy it sure was tough getting up here, huh Pikachu?' said Ash as he sat down, short of breath from the long journey up Sky Pillar._

'Pika pi.' Said Pikachu panting from exhaustion.

Ash and Pikachu took a short break before standing up.

'All those pitfalls were dangerous, huh buddy.' Said Ash as they walked up the stairs to the very top of Sky Pillar.

'Pika Pikachu.' Agreed Pikachu remembering how they almost fell down a couple of stories.

_'Well we're almost there.' Said Ash as they reached the top of the stairs._

They walked on for a little bit more until they encountered Rayquaza, in a wide open area with nothing around except for the sky itself. Instead of being dormant or sleeping like they had expected, Rayquaza was looking straight at Ash and Pikachu.

Rayquaza roared at Ash and Pikachu before it uncoiled its body.

Ash summoned some of his aura and surrounded his body in it, before forming an Aura Sphere in between his hands.

Rayquaza stared at Ash with what looked to be surprise, due to the fact that a human could utilize aura.

Rayquaza looked Ash in the eye and seemed to show acceptance, but also a desire to battle. To Ash, it looked like Rayquaza was willing to join Ash on his journey, but only if Ash himself could beat it or at the very least, prove himself worthy of being Rayquaza's trainer.

Ash nodded before throwing his Aura Sphere at Rayquaza. Rayquaza dodged to the side and charged for Ash. Pikachu rolled to the right and Ash rolled to the left as Rayquaza thundered by. Ash surrounded his left palm in aura as Rayquaza turned around. Rayquaza charged again, but Ash thrust his palm out and sent a wave of aura which hit Rayquaza head on. Rayquaza flinched but didn't let this deter it and flew into the air. Ash waited and formed a large Aura Sphere between his hands, as he knew he wouldn't last much longer against Rayquaza.  
He made his Aura Sphere as concentrated as he could, before waiting for Rayquaza to come down. Rayquaza came bursting down from the sky, with green streaks bursting around it.

"Here goes nothing." Thought Ash as he pulled his arms over his head and threw the sphere at Rayquaza.

Rayquaza didn't stop and in fact, went faster until it rammed straight into the Aura Sphere. Rayquaza pushed against it gaining ground slowly. Ash seeing that one Aura Sphere wasn't enough formed another, smaller, more compressed sphere, which he quickly threw at Rayquaza. The sphere impacted with Rayquaza and caused a medium sized explosion, obscuring Rayquaza and blinding Ash temporarily.

Ash slowly opened his eyes as his vision returned to him. He saw Rayquaza with its head less than a metre away from Ash.

Ash went to form another Aura Sphere but Rayquaza shook its head. Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out a master-ball which he threw at Rayquaza's head. The ball struck and Rayquaza was sucked inside. After a few twitches the ball stood still and Ash picked it up.

'Come on Pikachu let's go.' Said Ash before they left the tower.  
  
_-line break-_

_End flashback_

_-line break-  
_  
'Wow that sounded tough. You actually fought Rayquaza yourself.' Said Cynthia in awe.

'Yeah it was really tough, I was tired for days afterwards from expending so much aura.' Said Ash.

'So how did you command your Pokémon? At some times, they acted without you saying anything.' Asked Cynthia.

'Well me Rayquaza, Lucario and Pikachu all have a really strong bonds so we can communicate with aura, like telepathy.' Said Ash to which Cynthia nodded.

'If you don't mind me asking, why don't you use Rayquaza for your gym battles, surely then you would have all eight badges by now?' asked Cynthia.

'Well the thing is I rarely ever use Lucario or Rayquaza because they are too strong for many, yourself included it seems.' Said Ash.

Cynthia looked down at being reminded of her loss.

'Another thing though, is I need to make sure all my Pokémon, new and old get the experience they need to grow stronger. If I only pay attention to a few of my Pokémon and neglect the others, I'm one lousy trainer because I'm not training them.' Said Ash thoughtfully.

Cynthia nodded at this realising Ash was pretty mature for his age.

'Well that's about it I guess.' Said Ash as he pulled out his master and ultra-ball before sucking back in Lucario and Rayquaza as Pikachu climbed on his shoulder.

Ash started to walk away before stopping.

'Also, I only use my strongest Pokémon against the strongest because only those who train and challenge themselves, will I train for and challenge in turn. Since you're the champion I figure you must be one of the strongest.' Praised Ash with a smile.

Cynthia chuckled at that before responding. 'Yet I still lost to you.'

'Well that just means that you will have to train harder for our rematch.' Said Ash.

'Rematch?' questioned Cynthia.

'That's right this match was unofficial, off the record so to speak. I'm still going to get all the badges and battle the elite four before battling you again. That should give you plenty of time to train. After all Pikachu, Lucario and Rayquaza weren't natural strong, we all worked hard together to be the best.' Said Ash before walking away leaving Cynthia to think.

_-line break-_

'Well there goes the champ.' Said Brock as he Ash and Dawn farewelled Cynthia as she left for Hearthome city.

'It's alright we'll see her again.' Said Ash as they walked away.

'So where now?' asked Dawn.

'Where else to the next gym.' Said Ash as they set out.

**Guys please tell me if you want me to go through all his Gym battles or just time skip to key and important parts.  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan**


	3. Roar of Time

**So although I had exams (which are now over) I was a little stuck on what to do with this story. Then it came to me as I was watching the old Pokémon episodes. Time travel. So yes Ash is going back in time. Now a little bit of info he does have his memories... well I don't want to give too much away so just read the chapter.**

Disclaimer – I don't own Pokémon all I own are my original characters and plot twists.

'Talking'

"Thinking"

_"Telepathy"_

*expression*

_Flashback_  
**  
**Chapter 3** –**Roar of Time

Ash was in trouble and he knew it. After using Rayquaza to completely dominate seven out of the eight gyms in Sinnoh he proceeded onto to the eighth in Sunyshore City only to find out it was experiencing a blackout. Ash thought he had bad luck then but after a series of unfavourable events, he now found himself on Spear Pillar surrounded by the three legendary Pokémon Dialga, Palkia and Giratina who Cyrus had called out and forced to his will with the red chain.

Lucario was face down on the ground barely remaining conscious after the beat down Palkia had put him through, with Pikachu no better off after Dialga got to him. Rayquaza was still fighting with Giratina launching Hyper Beam after Hyper Beam in an attempt to subdue it and dodging with Extreme Speed every time it used Shadow Force.

Brock, Cynthia and Dawn were all passed out as well as their Pokémon from trying to fight off the legendary trio. Only Ash was still standing, despite this his left leg had been almost destroyed when Dialga used Iron Tail and destroyed part of Spear Pillar causing large rocks to fly everywhere with five head-sized boulders striking and crushing Ash's leg.

'RAYQUAZA USE OUTRAGE AND THEN FOLLOW UP WITH DRACO METEOR!' Shouted Ash to Rayquaza.

Rayquaza roared before sending blistering flames out at Giratina, Dialga and Palkia. Rayquaza roared again before flaming comets rained down from the sky striking Dialga and Palkia but not Giratina who used Shadow Force at the last minute to avoid.

'Give up Ketchum, while I admit Rayquaza is strong it is no match for the Creation Trio.' Mocked Cyrus.

'Never. I will not let you destroy the world!' Shouted Ash.

The battle raged on but luck was not on Rayquaza's side as Rayquaza lost track of Giratina and paid for it in the form of a brutal Dragon Claw striking it from the back.

'RAYQUAZA!' Shouted Ash in dismay as Rayquaza fell from the sky and crashed into the ground a couple metres away from Ash.

Ash limped towards Rayquaza with Pikachu in his arms.

'Rayquaza are you alright?' Asked Ash.

'Za.' Whimpered Rayquaza who was utterly exhausted.

'HAHAHA now Ketchum you see how futile it was to resist. Dialga use Roar of Time.' Commanded Cyrus to the mind controlled Dialga.

_"Master watch out." Said Lucario through the mental link he shared with Ash, Pikachu and Rayquaza._

Lucario using strength he never knew he had before rushed in front of Ash, unknowingly using Extreme Speed and stood resolutely in front of Ash.

'No my friend.' Said Ash as he grabbed Lucario's shoulder and pulled him to the ground.  
'It is over.' Said Ash sadly.

As the attack approached the downed Rayquaza and injured Ash, Pikachu and Lucario, Ash started to have flashbacks of the past, seeing himself in the various regions he travelled and the gym battles he had.

"Is this really it?" Questioned Ash as he closed his eyes before the blast struck him and his Pokémon.

_-line break-_

As Ash opened his eyes he found himself floating in a blue void with Pikachu, Lucario and Rayquaza around him.

'Uh guys where are we?' Asked Ash.

'You are in The Void.' Said a booming voice.

A Pokémon appeared. Its body colour was white with a gray, vertically-striated underside, the pattern of which had similar recurrences on the underside of its mane, tail, and face. It had pointed feet which were tipped with gold hooves. Its mane was quite long, jutting away from its head, and its face was gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. It also had a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that pointed upward. Its neck was fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that was coloured white like much of its body. It also had a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen. The wheel also had four jewels attached to it. Its tail is fairly similar to its mane in shape and coloration.

'Um who are you?' Asked Ash.

'I am Arceus and you are destined to save this world.' Said Arceus.

'How the world just ended Cyrus won?' Said Ash in confusion.

'Child Cyrus was not the only threat to this world, I am sure you are familiar with the feats of Team Rocket, Magma and Aqua. They all tried to take over the world or shift it to their liking but were thwarted by you. This is no coincidence, have you ever pondered as to why a human like you can utilize aura? Through my future site I can see a great threat is arriving hence why I allowed Cyrus to succeed in his endeavour of supposedly ending the world.' Said Arceus.

'Why would you allow him to end the world if you say I am supposed to save it?' Questioned Ash angrily.

'It is true, had I let things play out you would have beaten Cyrus, but you would not be ready in time to defeat the threat which would have arose some time after. For this reason you will be sent back in time to the very beginning of you journey, you will retain all your memories as will Pikachu, Lucario and Rayquaza in addition to one other Pokémon as they will be some of the strongest Pokémon on your team who will help you conquer the threat.' Said Arceus gaining a surprised look from Ash.

'Furthermore your friends may have some recollection of what transpired in the timeline you have just experienced, but only you and the four Pokémon who will be the main assets to your team, will have the knowledge of everything from this timeline. Are you ready to go back?' Finished Arceus.

'Yes I am ready.' Said Ash with determination burning in his eyes.

'Good luck. If you should need to talk with me use your Aura and think and I will hear you.' Said Arceus before its eyes glowed.

_-line break-_

When Ash opened his eyes he was pulling Pikachu with a rope while he himself was wearing rubber gloves.

"What the hell?" Thought Ash.

'Pi pikapi chu.' Said Pikachu.

'Pikachu that you buddy?' Asked Ash as he stopped walking.

'Pika pi.' Said Pikachu with a nod.

Ash looked down at his waist and noticed two Pokéballs.

"Hmm I hadn't caught any Pokémon at this point so that means..." Thought Ash as plucked the Pokéballs and enlarged them before throwing them in the air.

As they hit the ground Rayquaza and Lucario emerged. They both roared before looking at Ash expectantly.

'Alright guys let's get going, we have to get even stronger for the threat that is coming.' Said Ash.

_-line break-_

This time around Ash avoided enraging the Spearow and arrived at Viridian City without trouble.  
He quickly moved on to Pewter City not wasting anytime.

'Hmm I better find Flint and convince him to go back to the Pewter Gym so Brock can come with me. I wonder if he will remember anything?' said Ash out loud.

Ash came upon the sight of Flint's rock wares and sat down on one waiting for him to show up.

'Looking for the Pewter Gym are you trainer?' Said a deep gravelly voice.

'Well actually I was looking for you Flint.' Said Ash in a voice which was rather deep for an eleven year old as he had been seventeen for a while and was accustomed to speaking as such.

'Oh and why is that?' Asked Flint.

'I want to make a deal with you.' Said Ash prompting Flint to raise an eyebrow.

'What kind of deal?' Asked Flint.

'If I beat Brock you go back to the Pewter Gym.' Said Ash.

'Quite confident aren't you. Aren't you a new trainer?' Replied Flint.

'Well I may be young but I have quite a lot of experience.' Said Ash with his hat tilted downwards.

'Very well I agree.' Said Flint as this would be just the opportunity he needed to go back to his family.

_-line break-_

The Pewter City Gym

_-line break-_

'I am here to challenge the Pewter City Gym leader.' Said Ash.

'Are you sure you are ready...Ash?' Said Brock before clutching his head.

_"Guys do you think Brock remembers what happened in the other time line." Said Ash with his telepathy to communicate with all his Pokémon._

"Wait and see if he remembers anything else, remember Arceus said they may remember some things." Said Rayquaza from his Pokéball.

"Hey Ash use me to see if we can help him remember more." Said Pikachu from Ash's shoulder.

"Alright." Said Ash before cutting the connection.

'I accept your challenge. This will be a two-on-two Pokémon battle with only the challenger allowed to make substitutions.' Said Brock.

'Go Pikachu.' Said Ash pointing at Brock while Pikachu ran down his arm.

'Pikachu?' said Brock before he clutched his head again.

'Go Geodude.' Said Brock after he shook his head and throw a Pokéball.

Out came what appeared to be a floating rock with arms.

'Geodude.' Said the Pokémon.

'Now Geodude use Harden then Tackle on Pikachu.' Ordered Brock.

'Pikachu Iron Tail.' Said Ash.

Pikachu charged Geodude with its tailing glowing silver before slamming it into the oncoming Geodude knocking it out it one hit. Brock was shocked that his Geodude was knocked out in one hit. He returned Geodude before throwing out his second Pokéball.

'Go Onix.' Said Brock as what appeared to be a snake made out of rocks appeared.

'Onix Body Slam.' Commanded Brock.

Onix reared its head up before lunging at Pikachu. Pikachu quickly dodged to the side with a quick telepathic command from Ash.

'Pikachu Volt Tackle.' Ordered Ash.

'Pika pika pika pika.' Said Pikachu rapidly as he was enveloped in a mass of golden lightning and charged at Onix.

Onix was struck by the charging Pikachu and was knocked out.

'Oh Onix no.' Said Brock before experiencing a flashback of something similar happening.

While this was occurring Flint entered the Gym.

'Hey Brock I'm back.' Said Flint.

'Dad?' Questioned Brock.

'Yes son I'm back.' Said Flint.

While Brock was getting reacquainted with his dad Ash was contemplating who was the fourth Pokémon Arceus was talking about.

_-line break-_

As he had before, Brock approached Ash, gave him a Boulder badge and asked if he could go with Ash. Ash allowed Brock to journey with him and they set off. Sometime later they set up camp as it was getting late.

_-line break-_

Brock's Dream

_-line break-_

Brock was standing on a mountain. There were four behemoths fighting each other in the sky, Brock was watching the battle in amazement. He could see two people standing next to him, both girls. One was a blonde wearing a lot of black while the other had blue hair and wore a white oval shaped hat, a pink scarf and skirt and a black vest like shirt. However in front of Brock was someone he recognised. He wore a blue jacket and jeans with black shoes but what enabled Brock to recognise him was the fact that he had a cap and that he had a Pikachu in his arms.

'Lucario Aura Sphere.' Said Ash as his Lucario began to form a ball of Aura which he threw at Palkia.

'Palkia Aura Sphere.' Ordered Cyrus. Palkia created a ball of Aura twice as big as Lucario himself before launching it at Lucario.

Lucario launched its slightly larger than average Aura Sphere at Palkia's monstrous one in an attempt to stop Palkia's but it was to no avail as Palkia's Aura Sphere overpowered Lucario's and continued its trajectory before slamming into Lucario. Brock was struck by some of the falling debris and knocked out.

_-line break-_

'Ahh!' Shouted Brock suddenly as he felt as though he really had been struck by debris.

'Huh what's up Brock?' Said Ash as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

'Ash what are we doing back here where's Cyrus?' Asked Brock frantically looking around.

Seeing Brock had regained some of his memory from the other timeline, Ash filled him in on the rest.

'So any reason you didn't meet up with Misty or catch Caterpie or Pidgeotto?' Asked Brock after hearing of what Ash had done since coming back.

'Well when Caterpie evolves into Butterfree I release it anyway, same thing with Pidgeotto when it evolves to Pidgeot. Also there isn't much Misty can do as she has no memory of the threat.' Said Ash.

Brock frowned thinking Ash was simply discarding his Pokémon and friends.

'Look Brock I know it may seem insensitive but I need to focus on making my Pokémon as strong as possible and therefore I can only catch the best. While I will miss not getting to bond with Butterfree and Pidgeot I need to make sure I am ready in time to defeat the threat Arceus warned me about.' Said Ash in a stern voice.

'*sigh* I don't agree with your decision but I understand your reasons. So what are you going to catch from your old team?' Inquired Brock.

'Well from Kanto Charizard, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Haunter and Primeape. I'm thinking that this time round though I will evolve Bulbasaur and Squirtle, probably Haunter as well.' Answered Ash.

'Hmm I don't know if Bulbasaur is going to like that, remember.' Said Brock.

'Yeah but I'll explain the situation to them all and I'm sure they will agree.' Said Ash waving his hand dismissively.

'Anyway Brock now that you woke us both up we might as well head to Cerulean City. I want to actually earn all my badges this time around instead of getting them through pity or as a thank you.' Said Ash as he shouldered his backpack.

_-line break-_

'Well here we are.' Said Brock.

'Yep let's go in.' said Ash.

Brock and Ash walked in until they found the aquarium that Ash battled in the first time.

'I am here for a battle.' Said Ash.

The three sensational sisters Daisy, Violet and Lily appeared on the other side of the platform. Daisy had blonde hair and green eyes, Violet had indigo coloured hair and brown eyes and Lily had pink hair and blue eyes. Each wore a swimsuit red, green and yellow respectively.

'Like then let's battle we accept your challenge.' Said Daisy.

'This battle will be a two-on-two Pokémon battle.' Said Brock acting as referee.

'Go Pikachu.' Said Ash as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder.

'Pika.' Said Pikachu flexing its tiny arms.

'Like what a totally cute Pikachu.' Said Daisy.

Daisy threw a Pokéball and out came a Seel.

'Seel, seel.' Said Seel while clapping its flippers.

'Alright Seel use Ice Beam.' Said Daisy.

'Pikachu dodge with Quick Attack and then follow up with Thunderbolt.' Said Ash.

Pikachu dodged and the spot it was standing on turned into an ice block. Pikachu charged at Seel as electricity started shooting from the red circles on its cheeks.

'PikaCHU!' Shouted Pikachu as Pikachu was surrounded by electricity before launching a huge bolt of lightning at Seel. Seel had nowhere to hide as if he tried to hide in the water it would have been shocked twice as hard.

'Oh no like Seel try and dodge it.' Said Daisy. Seel tried to dodge to the side but the bolt was too big and still struck it anyway.

'Aw poor Seel.' Said Violet as the lightening dispersed showing Seel with swirly eyes.

'Seel is unable to battle.' Said Brock.

'Go Seaking.' Said Daisy throwing another Pokéball.

'Seaking Horn Drill.' Said Daisy.

'Meet it with Iron Tail Pikachu.' Said Ash.

Pikachu's tail glowed silver before it jumped at Seaking and swung its tail. Seaking met the attack head on with its spinning horn.

'Now Pikachu while you're still touching Seaking's horn use Thunderbolt.' Said Ash.

Pikachu touching Seaking with its tail left Seaking no chance to dodge and it was knocked out.

'Seaking is unable to battle Ash is the winner.' Said Brock.

'Oh bummer.' Said Daisy before she walked over to Ash and offered him a Cascade badge.

'Thanks Daisy that was a great battle your Seaking was pretty tough to hold up against Pikachu's Iron Tail.' Said Ash as he accepted the badge.

'Really?' Said Daisy surprised.

'Sure I can even use it as a one hit knockout move, the fact that Seaking could match it means it's really strong.' Said Ash.

'Gee thanks a lot Ash.' Said Daisy with a dazzling smile.

"Hmm Daisy is pretty cute too. Wonder why I never noticed, probably because I wasn't seventeen the last time I met her. I think I'll need to ask Arceus to fix up my body to match my age because I don't think it's a good idea to look like an eleven year old if I'm mentally seventeen." Thought Ash.

'You're welcome Daisy you're a great trainer.' Said Ash remembering how she quit Pokémon battling last time.

Ash and Brock spent the night with the Sensational Sisters as they offered them a place to stay for the night. Ash talked with Daisy for a while telling her a few of his own training tips before going to sleep.

_-line break-_

As Brock and Ash were leaving the next day they ran into someone Ash hadn't seen in six years or according to this timeline six days.

'Hi Gary.' Said Ash.

**Now there are a couple things I want to run by you guys and girls.  
First Ash getting a harem I'm thinking one girl from each region (Cynthia goes without saying). So let me know what you think. Yes or no.  
Secondly I was debating with myself as to whether Ash and Brock tell Gary about everything as he is a strong trainer, or if I should just leave him out. Needless to say if he is told he won't be as arrogant as he is in the anime and he will travel with Ash and Brock.**


End file.
